


Camera

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [30]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: kid! prompto argentum, kid! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Series: FFXV Requests [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 6





	Camera

“Prompto!” you cried, a smile splitting your face as you approached the blond boy. With a giggle, you wrapped him in a hug, nearly making him drop his camera.

“(Y-Y/n), be careful!” he exclaimed quietly, tightening his grip on the device. He shot you a look that could have been distress, but it was gone before you could get a closer look. But just the quick glance you saw was enough to make you wilt, and you released him from the hug. (E/c) eyes cast to the ground, you kicked at the dirt with the toe of your shoe.

“Sorry, Prompto,” you muttered. You hadn’t intended on guilt-tripping the boy today, but that’s just how things worked out. After a few minutes of silence, you lifted your eyes and gave him a soft smile. “Can I see today’s pictures?”

“Uh, yeah, sure…” He mumbled, pretty blue eyes straying from yours. Your smile brightened as you bounced next to him, taking a seat on the concrete step. Your (e/c) hues were wide with wonder as the blond boy flicked through the day’s pictures. But you could feel your friend shrinking farther from you as he continued showing you his pictures. Turning to look at him, you took his hand in yours.

“You’re really good with your camera, Prompto!” you beamed, giving his hand a light squeeze. “I wish  _ I _ could take photos like yours!”


End file.
